Alone in the world (Gerita?)
by Tomatofangirl
Summary: Juste une idée qui m'est passée par la tête.. Il y'a probablement pas mal de fautes, et je m'en excuse, ça fait un moment que c'est écrit... C'est assez... bizarre, selon moi. Bref. Je suis toujours aussi pas douée pour les titres. Mais bon!


Italie marchait tranquillement dans les rues d'une ville qu'il connaissait bien : Venise. Cependant, après un moment de marche, les rues changèrent radicalement l'architecture typique des villes du sud avait été remplacée par des bâtiments et des immeubles gris, et des maisons de style nordique. Italie reconnu immédiatement la ville où il se trouvait. Berlin, capital de l'Allemagne… Italie, joyeux décida de rendre visite à Allemagne, se demandant la tête qu'il ferait en le voyant arriver sans prévenir. Il continuait de marcher. Plus Il avançait, plus l'air semblait se refroidir, et les bâtiments se raréfier. Après un moment que sembla une éternité, Italie arriva au milieu de ruines, pieds nus dans la neige immaculée. Bizarrement, le froid ne le dérangeait pas….

Il se mit à chercher son ami, criant son nom, sans réponse. Il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Et les seuls bruits qui parvenaient aux oreilles de l'italien étaient le croassement des corbeaux, et le bruit de sa propre respiration. Italie s'arrêta un moment, observant les alentours rien ne bougeait, et les ruines recouvertes de neiges semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Il reprit ses recherches, criant le nom de son ami encore plus fort, sans perdre son souffle, et tandis qu'il avançait hasardeusement, Il senti une main se poser sur son épaule Il fit immédiatement volte-face, afin de voir de qui il s'agissait, et se retrouva face à France. Sans prendre la peine de le saluer, Italie lui demanda où trouver Allemagne. France lui montra une direction du doigt, sans dire un seul mot. Italie s'empressa d'aller dans cette direction, sans remercier France ou lui dire au revoir. Après un court moment de marche, Italie aperçu enfin des gens, qu'il reconnut immédiatement il s'agissait d'autres pays. Il entreprit donc d'aller à leur rencontre, espérant y trouver Allemagne, mais tandis qu'il s'y rendait, Romano se posta devant lui. Il avait l'air furieux, et semblait crier sur Italie. Mais ce dernier n'entendais rien, aucun son ne lui parvenait aux oreilles, une seule chose était sure : Romano refusait de le laisser passer. A1lors qu'Italie tentait de s'expliquer, Espagne arriva derrière Romano. Il sourit à Italie, puis dit quelque chose à Romano. Les deux regardèrent Italie, puis se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête d'un accord commun. Les deux pays s'écartèrent afin de laisser passer Italie.

Italie arriva enfin au niveau des autres pays, mais tous lui tournaient le dos, et ils ne semblaient pas répondre à ses appels. Ils étaient tous assemblés, Japon, Chine, Russie Angleterre, Amérique, Autriche, et même Prusse Ne sachant que faire, Il décida d'interpeller Japon, lui tapant l'épaule afin de capter son attention. Japon se retourna enfin, il avait l'air préoccupé par quelque chose…. Italie ne soucia pas plus de ce détail, et s'empressa de lui demander où était Allemagne, qui n'était pas avec les autres pays. Japon baissa les yeux, évitant le regard du jeune Italien. Il sembla hésiter, mais fini par montrer le sol devant lui. Intrigué, Italie le dépassa afin de voir ce qu'il montrait. Et il le vit. Etendu sur le sol enneigé, gisait Allemagne. Les yeux clos, ses cheveux blonds lui retombant sur le visage. Affolé, Italie se précipita à ses côtés, s'agenouillant dans la neige. Ne sachant que faire, Italie prit sa main dans la sienne, espérant une réaction. Il se figea. Sa main était gelée. Un frisson traversa Italie, qui se mit à trembler. Bizarrement, la neige ne lui semblait pas froide, mais les mains de l'allemand étaient glaciales. Il regarda de nouveau son ami, ne voulant pas croire les pensées morbides qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Il avait l'air de dormir paisiblement. Mais quelque chose n'allait décidemment pas. Italie posa sa main sur la joue d'Allemagne qui ne bougea pas. Perturbé, ne voulant pas accepter l'évidence, Italie retira lentement sa main, constatant que son visage était froid comme de la glace. Alors qu'il retirait sa main, Italie hurla de stupeur Une marque sanglante apparue sur la joue d'Allemagne, et la neige autour de lui devint de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure que son corps se couvrait de blessures. Italie recula, et se retrouva assit dans la neige. Il enfuit son visage dans ses mains, mais quelque chose le perturba : elles étaient étrangement chaudes, et poisseuses. Il éloigna ses mains de son visage, pour constater, horrifié, qu'elles étaient couvertes de sang. _Son sang._ Italie lassa s'échapper un cri d'horreur. Il sentit une main sur son épaule, en face de lui, il vit Russie, souriant. Puis, il dit : « _C'est de ta faute, tu sais. »_ Ces mots le transpercèrent comme une lame de couteau. Italie écarquilla les yeux, et sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge. Un mélange d'horreur, d'angoisse et de désespoir le submergea. Comment cela pouvait-il être de sa faute ? Puis , Ce fut au tour de Romano de s'agenouiller devant lui. Italie priait pour que son frère lui dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais au lieu de ça, il dit: « _c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. » _Son regard était dur, et sa voix semblait venir de à la fois partout et nulle part. Italie ne comprenait pas. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et son corps secoué de sanglots. Russie et Romano se relevèrent, et rejoignirent les autres. Italie les suivit des yeux, désespéré, suppliant. Mais les autres pays le dévisageaient, l'air affligé, comme si Italie avait perdu la tête, et qu'ils avaient pitié de lui. Puis, la voix de Prusse raisonna, son expression changea pour un regard plein de reproche. « _C'est de ta faute. Tu nous as trahis. »_ Italie secoua la tête, hurlant de désespoir. Il se retourna vers Allemagne, et l'évidence le frappa Plus jamais il n'entendrait sa voix, il ne verrait ses yeux plus bleus encore que le ciel se poser sur lui, plus jamais il ne le rassurerait lorsqu'Italie avait peur, plus jamais. Italie fut submergé par une vague de désespoir, et tandis qu'il pleurait sur le corps sans vie de son ami, Quelque chose détourna son attention. Il releva la tête, et constata avec horreur que le corps d'Allemagne disparaissait, progressivement, petit à petit disparaissait. Italie saisit la main de la défunte nation, tenta de le garder avec lui. Mais rien n'y fit. Il disparaissait. Italie lâcha un cri de désespoir et d'agonie, tandis qu'il le regardait disparaitre, impuissant. Puis, La neige disparu, et les ruines aussi, les nations, disparurent une par une jusqu'à ce qu'Italie se retrouve seul. Et tout devint noir.


End file.
